wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Angelonia (Verglas)
Angelonia: a genus of tropical American herbs (family Scrophulariaceae) having long racemes of light purple flowers. Kind but rather greedy RainWing drake raised by NightWings and believes himself to be a witch. Plans to one day use alchemy to make himself as many rubies, cats and gold as he wants. god of obsession,,, ---- angelonia he / him • rain • bi • witch / alchemist-in-training Born a kin of unknown parents like any RainWing, had been adopted at a young age by NightWings upon finding him abandoned in the depths of the rainforest. Taking him in as their own, they allowed him to do as he pleased whenever he felt like it, only sometimes asking him for the occasional favor. Over the passing years, Angelonia grew attached to all shiny objects, mainly that of ruby and gold, although no one seemed to understand why he was obsessed with such items. appearance * purple or maybe steel purple-grey with whorls of pinks and some blues, galaxian mainscales that are pretty, star man * not very big, but he has his ways of getting what he wants * really cool in general, long prehensile tail with a scarlet silk fabric upon it, not going fully up his tail, but of some distance * somewhat huge magenta wings with splatters of lighter pink upon the membranes * underbelly is a purple hue than mainscales * silvery stars dot his scales, all over * stripes of darker purples stretching across the entirety of his body * covered all over in jewelry and expensive silk clothing * bags that are light pinkish-white with purple trims and sits upon a golden belt * has a blue and purple hood around his head, stops at his shoulders * magenta crescent moon accessory tied onto wings with stars coming off of them, which drag behind them, maroon fabric with fading colors * another dark green bag around his hindlegs where he stores flowers of various kinds to use for alchemy stuff * legs have long silver talons that are hooked and what i suppose you can call fingerless sleeve, glove things that are the same coloration as the hood * big ears and ruff,,, ruff is the same coloration as wings * light purplish-blue feathers sewn to his hood, long and flat * horns are light turquoise-azure color * necklaces on golden chains around his neck, large rubies embedded in both of them ** the top one is smaller in size to the bottom one ever so slightly * upon tail, hangs a magenta star much like the ones upon his wings * wine red eyes that are large and circular, softened pupils of dark ebony * long magenta tongue like a snake's * bendy, wiry and small build that is stocky and well-muscled, despite being small, he's a bit on the tall side * long fangs can be faintly seen protruding from his mouth * basic posture, wings held upward, ears perked and alert while ruff is relaxed and has a little strut to his walk, tail drags behind * a neutral frown or friendly smile shows upon his snout which to mention is short personality * for the most part, kind and willing to help anyone who needs it, for that's how his adoptive parents taught him * even then, he's greedy, having a need for riches and other shiny things, also cats * believes he's a witch since weird things happen in his presence, some believe him too but others are trying to convince there is no such thing as magic * wants to learn alchemy and takes an interest in science and things in that category * some consider him delusional and strange in his ways, maybe he is, maybe he's not, who knows history * hatched in the rainwing village of virtue before being cast away for unknown reasons. was soon found by a family of nightwings and they kept him as their own * he never knew his parents like all rainwings, the nightwing parents brought him to their small house on a cliffside near the outskirts of the nightwing village of the northern part of the rainforest * he always had this unexplainable obsession over shiny things and cats, over about 18 years or so, he became a bit "paranoid" as most in his adoptive family called him * started believing he was a witch due to the strange occurrences that would happen all around himself and soon enough, others started to believe him too abilities tribal * normal rainwing abilities * venom spitting, disintegrates any organic matter and it's painful * some camouflage, but most of his scales can't change color * prehensile tail for better climbing in trees, although doesn't do so very often physical * has some fighting skills for self-defense but of his kind nature, he doesn't use it too often * wiry and small and due to that, he's able to fit into small spaces, and sometimes he does mental text trivia * text * text * text * text gallery FRSCRY4NC.png|w/o accessories Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Other) Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)